Secretos en altamar
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Nunca, pero nunca, te enfrentes al pirata tatuado en el pecho con el símbolo de la calavera, porque entonces sentenciarás tu muerte. Él es el pirata Shinigami y a bordo del Gotei Trece te llevará al infierno.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencias:** AU. Contiene OoC.

 **Notas:** Aunque siempre me gusta documentarme sobre los temas que trato en mis historias, esta vez no cuento con el tiempo suficiente, por lo que algunas cosas pueden no corresponder con el tiempo en que existían los piratas.

Cuando menciono el símbolo de la calavera, me refiero a la imagen que tiene el guante que utilizaba Rukia para separar el alma del cuerpo de Ichigo.

* * *

 **SECRETOS EN ALTAMAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cuenta la leyenda que en los mares que rodean Japón navega un Junco* con bandera negra y el símbolo de la calavera rodeada de fuego azul. Y si te lo encuentras, prepárate, pues su tripulación es la más salvaje, cruel y sanguinaria que pueda existir. Su capitán es un pirata llamado Shinigami._

 _Se dice que es un pirata muy inteligente, osado y valiente. Si tienes suerte te perdonará la vida después de despojarte del botín, pero por el contrario, si opones resistencia no esperes piedad. Nadie, salvo su tripulación, lo conoce. Hay muchas historias en torno a él, unas lo describen como un ser inmortal, otras cuentan que hizo un pacto con un demonio para vivir eternamente, unas pocas mencionan que los dioses lo eligieron para que gobernara el mar, pero todas hablan de sus hazañas._

.

.

―¿Qué es una hazaña mami? ―preguntó la niña de cabello negro y ojos violetas que descansaba sobre aquella elegante cama con doseles y que escuchaba atentamente una de sus historias preferidas.

―Bueno, una hazaña es una acción digna de ser destacada por lo importante o peligrosa que es. ―mencionó la mujer morena de ojos dorados que estaba sentada junto a su hija.

―Entonces ¿él hizo muchas cosas importantes? ―preguntó la niña interesada, mientras una pequeña ráfaga de viento entró a la habitación moviendo las cortinas.

La espaciosa habitación estaba iluminada por las lámparas de aceite.

―Así es Rukia, Shinigami es el pirata más valiente que existe. ―mencionó con una sonrisa. ―incluso fue capaz de vencer a un poderoso príncipe y tenerlo como esclavo.

―Creo que esclavo no es la palabra adecuada Yoruichi. ―interrumpió un hombre de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos grises, llevaba consigo una lámpara de aceite que depositó sobre un ropero de madera contiguo a la puerta.

Ella se alzó de hombros. ―Si tú lo dices.

―¡Papi! ―exclamó la niña alegre de ver de nuevo a su padre, pues por ser el rey de Ryukyu, uno de los reinos de Japón, se ausentó varios días.

El rey se acercó a la cama y atrapó entre sus brazos a su hija, justo a tiempo para evitarle una caída por su intempestivo brinco.

―Ya es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo. ―le señaló dejándola de nuevo sobre la cama. ―Y tú deberías de dejar de exagerar sobre el pirata Shinigami. ―acotó viendo a su esposa.

―No estoy exagerando, sólo narro lo que la gente dice.

―Papi, yo quiero seguir escuchando las historias de piratas. ―la niña hizo un puchero y puso la mirada más tierna que pudo.

Rukia, al igual que su madre, había heredado el amor por las aventuras y el mar. Recibía la mejor educación, tomaba clases de todo lo que una princesa tendría que saber, sin embargo era un espíritu libre, no podía quedarse quieta, ni quedarse callada ante lo que le parecía injusto.

―Sí, déjame seguir contándole sobre el mejor pirata de los siete mares. ―volvió a sonreír Yoruichi.

―De acuerdo. ―concedió Byakuya sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera negarle a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

Le dio un corto beso a su esposa y luego caminó hacia la ventana para observar el majestuoso mar que rodeaba su reino. Sus pensamientos se perdieron en la reunión que tuvo el día anterior.

Ryukyu era un reino pequeño, pero por su localización era uno de los más importantes en las redes comerciales, por lo que era muy rico en recursos. Actualmente estaba en paz y mantenía buenas relaciones diplomáticas con otros reinos, pero sospechaba que pronto dejaría de ser así.

Algunos reyes habían dado muestras inequívocas de estar interesados en Ryukyo. Pero Byakuya no se lo dejaría fácil, actuaría con mucho cuidado y se prepararía para cualquier eventualidad.

A la lejanía observó un barco entrando al puerto bajo la luz de la luna. Uno de los barcos vigía se aproximó hacia él para verificar que no fueran barcos que entraran ilícitamente o barcos piratas.

El último ataque pirata lo sufrieron varios años atrás, cuando quisieron apoderarse de una buena reserva de oro, por un momento el reino pareció peligrar, hasta que sorpresivamente el pirata Shinigami apareció para combatir al otro grupo de piratas por rencillas personales.

Sólo esperaba que dado el momento Shinigami no tuviera que aparecer de nuevo.

―¡Yo voy a ser pirata! ―escuchó decir a su hija con emoción, y supo que su mayor temor se haría realidad.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Diez años después.**

En la plaza del reino había gran agitación, pues guardias corrían de un lado a otro; pero los pobladores ya no se inquietaban, al menos tres veces a la semana sucedía aquello.

―Busquen a la princesa, no debe estar muy lejos. ―el líder de la Guardia Imperial les ordenó a sus subordinados en medio de los puestos.

Rukia lo escuchó escondida debajo de una gran mesa que servía para exhibir las conservas de una pareja de ancianos, puesto que había un gran mantel, antes blanco, ahora gris; no la veían.

―De saber que terminaría de niñero de la princesita no me habría unido a la guardia real. ―murmuró un soldado mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Rukia cerró los puños con enojo. Algún día le demostraría quien era "la princesita", pero mientras tanto debía seguir con su actuación de muchacha frágil.

Esperó un tiempo considerable y luego salió de la mesa, sorprendiendo al anciano. Quien enseguida le señaló hacia la izquierda, ya que del lado contrario había guardias esparcidos. Ella le sonrió y se fue por el camino que le indicó.

Aunque sus padres le daban libertad para hacer lo que quisiera, a ella le divertía escaparse de los guardias y jugar con ellos a las atrapadas, siempre terminaban perdiendo.

Ella conocía varios lugares que servían de escondites y algunos recovecos en el castillo para poder evitarlos.

Sin embargo en esa ocasión tenía una buena razón para escaparse precisamente el día en que se realizaría una importante fiesta en el palacio en honor al rey Ukitake por el gran trato comercial que su reino y el de su padre habían cerrado.

Con cuidado caminó por las calles del pueblo, asegurándose de no ser descubierta por los guardias. Incluso con ayuda de Orihime, la chica que vendía flores, consiguió un vestido sencillo y una capa negra con capucha.

Mientras caminaba por una calle poco transitada, observó a un niño de unos ocho años siendo jaloneado por un hombre frente a una tienda de víveres.

―¡Suélteme! ―forcejeaba el niño tratando de liberarse, pero el hombre mayor, robusto y con poco pelo, lo sujetaba con firmeza del brazo.

―Eres un ladrón, te llevaré con los soldados. ―mencionó con enojo. A tiempo lo descubrió robando en su tienda.

La indignación de Rukia creció al ver que el hombre sujetaba con la otra mano una bolsa de pan. El niño sólo había robado por hambre.

Su padre intentaba que sus súbditos vivieran bien, pero la corrupción y la codicia de otros siempre estaban presentes, robándose lo destinado para el pueblo.

Rukia caminó hacia el hombre con rapidez.

―¡No se atreva! ―gritó al momento que detuvo el brazo del hombre en el aire, pues pretendía pegarle con todo y bolsa de pan al asustado niño.

El hombre endureció más sus facciones por el atrevimiento de aquella insignificante mujer, por supuesto no reconoció a su princesa.

―¡Largo! ―escupió con desdén el tendero mientras la empujaba con el brazo, Rukia cayó al suelo al igual que la bolsa de pan. ―Y tú mocoso, aprenderás una lección. ―amenazó y golpeó al chico en la mejilla ante la incredulidad de Rukia.

Ella llevó su mano a su tobillo, siempre llevaba una daga ahí por protección.

―¿Qué no sabe cómo tratar a una mujer? ―la llegada de un hombre alto, de cabello corto naranja y bien vestido evitó su cometido.

Por un lado lo agradeció, así no tendría que intervenir y dejarse en evidencia.

El chico se inclinó para ofrecerle una mano a Rukia y ayudarla a levantarse, luego se giró hacia el hombre.

―Ahora suelte al niño. ―ordenó sin borrar una sonrisa de su rostro. El hombre todavía sorprendido, lo sostuvo con más fuerza. ―no me obligue a usar la violencia. ―dijo el muchacho sacando su sable y señalándolo con la punta.

El hombre bufó enojado, pues sabía que tenía la derrota asegurada. Soltó al niño y regresó al interior de su tienda soltando varios improperios.

El chico guardó su arma y se dirigió al niño que retrocedió asustado.

―No te asustes. ―le pidió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sacó de los bolsillos de su ropa unas monedas y se las extendió al niño. ―Ahora ve a casa y no vuelvas a robar. Un chiquillo como tu debe ser un hombre de bien. ―aconsejó.

El niño asintió y se dio la media vuelta para echar a correr. Rukia vio todo en silencio.

El hombre giró hacia ella y miradas avellanas y violetas se encontraron.

―Y usted señorita, debería de alejarse de los problemas. ―mencionó. ―No siempre estaré para rescatarla. ―sonrió con arrogancia.

Y cualquier pizca de admiración que Rukia hubiera albergado, se esfumó.

―¡Y usted es un idiota! ―exclamó ofendida. Sólo provocó diversión en el joven.―No soy ninguna damisela en peligro.

―¿Ah no? ―el chico avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella, la tomó por un brazo y lo llevó a su espalda para sujetarla. ―¿Qué hará ahora? ―la retó.

Rukia alzó la mano libre con intenciones de golpearlo en el rostro, pero el chico siendo más rápido, aprisionó su brazo a la altura de su cabeza, dejándola inmovilizada. Con el movimiento el rostro de ella quedó descubierto en su totalidad.

―Debe aprender que su fuerza no se compara con un hombre. ―señaló manteniendo su mirada en ella. Le agradaba ver esa fiereza en su rostro, otra chica estaría temblando. ―cualquiera podría someterla y aprovecharse de usted. ―recalcó para furia de Rukia. ―como yo. ―agregó divertido y para sorpresa de la chica, se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

Fue un beso corto, pero intenso.

―¡Estúpido!¡Idiota! ―volvió a exclamar ella intentando soltarse después del beso.

Ya no le importaba nada, le demostraría quien era y que era una mala idea intentar jugar con…

―Los gritos se escuchan por aquí. ―las voces y pasos de los guardias se escucharon cerca interrumpiendo cualquier acción de la princesa.

―¡Hasta la próxima! ―dijo el chico, la soltó y se echó a correr en dirección contraria.

Rukia no podía ser descubierta, todavía no se reunía con su informante, así que también corrió para perderse entre las calles del pueblo.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Por la noche todos en el palacio estaban atareados. Los guardias hacían constantes rondines en los alrededores además de vigilar quien entraba y salía por la puerta principal y de sirvientes.

Los cocineros terminaban los últimos toques del menú y los sirvientes en general procuraban que todo estuviera en orden y a tiempo.

En el gran salón varias de las personas más acaudaladas de los dos reinos asociados eran recibidas por los anfitriones. Todos lucían sus mejores galas y joyas.

La orquesta real tocaba una suave melodía mientras un hombre entretenía a los invitados con una bella canción. El palacio lucía impecable, iluminado por grandes arañas con velas, adornado con metros de tela en azul rey y blanco formando ondas entrelazadas.

Los sirvientes transitaban llevando bebidas y canapés mientras se llegaba la hora de la cena.

―¿Y Rukia? ―preguntó Byakuya a su esposa en un momento que quedaron solos. Ya algunos invitados preguntaban por ella, sobre todo aquellos que querían que conocieran a sus hijos.

De todos era sabido que aquel que conquistara a la princesa tendría una gran vida asegurada.

―Aún no baja, desde la tarde está muy inquieta. ―señaló la reina. ―Estoy preocupada, presiento que algo pasará esta noche. ―se sinceró.

―Incrementaré la vigilancia. ―respondió el monarca, pues aprendió del modo difícil que la reina Yoruichi no se equivocaba en sus deducciones.

Lamentablemente no hubo tiempo de nada, pues los disparos comenzaron en el jardín, luego gritos de los guardias advirtiendo que no pasaran del límite permitido.

Dentro del palacio todo permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la comprensión llegó a las personas y estás gritaron y corrieron de un lado a otro asustadas, buscando una salida.

―Pongan a salvo al rey Ukitake. ―ordenó Byakuya cuando sus guardias arribaron dispuestos a sacarlo de ahí. ―defenderé el castillo. ―declaró desenfundado la espada que siempre llevaba a un costado.

Los guardias se dividieron, algunos se llevaron al rey Ukitake y su comitiva fuera del castillo, por un pasaje que sólo ellos conocían, y otros se quedaron a pelear al lado de su rey.

Sabían que era lucha perdida tratar de convencerlo de salir, pues al rey le gustaba participar en las batallas junto a sus soldados, algo por lo que lo admiraban.

―Son piratas. ―señaló Yoruichi al ver a varios hombres entrar al castillo. ―Iré por Rukia. ―dijo viendo al rey.

―Ten cuidado. ―aconsejó.

La reina dio media vuelta y caminó hacia los dormitorios mientras Byakuya empezó a pelear con un pirata. Él siempre fue muy hábil con las armas, por lo que no le costó trabajo someter a su enemigo.

.

.

Yoruichi llegó hasta el inicio de la escalera que daba a la planta alta, pero ahí la esperaba un hombre alto de cabello negro y largo que recién derrotó a un guardia.

―Lo siento mi reina. ―habló en tono sarcástico. ―pero no podrá pasarme. ―dijo y extendió su espada hacia un costado.

Como la mayoría de los piratas, tenía un aspecto descuidado.

Y la mirada asustada y la súplica que él pensó obtener, no llegaron. En cambio los ojos dorados destellaron con diversión

―No lo sientas por mí. ―señaló mientras sacaba una espada del cuerpo del guardia tirado en el suelo. ―No sabes a quien te enfrentas. ―dijo y para desconcierto del pirata lo apuntó con el arma.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

En su habitación, Rukia estaba sentada frente al tocador terminando de escribir una carta, luego la guardó en un sobre y la escondió detrás del espejo. Su madre la encontraría sin dudas.

Abajo ya se escuchaban los disparos y rastros de la pelea entre guardias y piratas, estaba inquieta por eso pero tenía que seguir su plan.

En la tarde su informante le advirtió que el palacio sería allanado por piratas, no lo informó a su padre pues necesitaba llegar al fondo de todo y estaba segura que el rey esta vez se opondría a sus deseos.

―No tengas miedo princesa. ―escuchó una voz a su espalda. De seguro el hombre entró por la ventana que a propósito mantuvo abierta. ―si te portas bien no te pasará nada.

Ella giró lentamente tratando de hacer un gesto de temor, pues ese ataque tenía por misión secuestrarla.

―¡Tú! ―el temor no duró mucho al ver a su atacante. Era el chico apuesto de la mañana, pero ahora en lugar del elegante traje usaba un pantalón negro, la camisa blanca descubierta en el pecho, la fajilla roja, un arete largo de perla negra en la oreja derecha y sujetaba una espada negra y estilizada en la mano del mismo lado.

Cuando lo conoció lo confundió con algún noble que habría llegado a la ciudad por negocios, pero era un pirata muy cínico, hasta le aconsejó al niño no robar y ser alguien de bien.

―Soy el capitán Vizard, a su servicio. ―hizo una leve inclinación en burla. Se mantenía parado cerca de la ventana. Ocultó muy bien la sorpresa que se llevó cuando reconoció a la chica.

Nunca se imaginó que la frágil y bella mujer que llamó su atención sería la princesa que le encargaron secuestrar. Pero ni modo, la recompensa era muy generosa.

―Nunca he escuchado de ti, debes ser un pirata cualquiera. ―dijo con aire altanero. Hasta en los piratas había clase.

―¡Oye! ―se quejó el chico herido en su orgullo. ―Para que lo sepas soy temido en muchas ciudades. ―mencionó dando pasos hacia ella. ―Como quiera no creo que una princesa preocupada por bailes y joyas sepa algo más allá de sus narices.

La miró de arriba abajo, ella usaba un vestido azul ostentoso, un peinado alto y joyas en cuello, dedos y muñecas. Se veía mejor con aquellas ropas sencillas.

Rukia apretó los puños. Ese chico se estaba ganando una buena paliza.

―(¡Contrólate!) ―se repitió varias veces. Necesitaba seguir con el plan para descubrir al traidor.

―Ahora por favor ven conmigo. ―dijo el pirata alzando su espada. Rukia lo miró desafiante, sin rastro de temor. ―a menos que quieras que tu linda piel quede con cicatrices. ―movió un poco el arma en círculos.

Rukia se alzó el vestido y empezó a caminar a la ventana, sin perder su porte digno. Cuando llegó al barandal fue apresada por detrás por el chico, quien la tomó del vientre con su brazo libre.

―Pensé que no eras una damisela en peligro. ―le susurró al oído, erizándole la piel. Luego depositó un beso en el cuello.

Ella intentó girarse para encararlo pero él la cargó en brazos, y antes de que pudiera decir algo o salir de su sorpresa, el capitán la arrojó por el balcón.

―¡Es un bruto! ―fue el grito de Rukia dirigido al chico de cabello naranja cuando estuvo segura en los brazos de un hombre moreno en el jardín de su palacio.

El corazón le latía acelerado y unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Por un momento creyó que moriría.

―¡Relájate princesa! ―le respondió.

El capitán Vizard, como se hacía llamar, sonrió satisfecho por un excelente trabajo. Esa chica sería muy fácil de domar y no causaría problemas.

No sabía cuán equivocado estaba.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Cuando la reina entró en la habitación de su hija, esta estaba vacía, sin signo de lucha pero con las ventanas abiertas. Las cortinas se movían por el aire.

―Rukia. ―susurró con preocupación. Caminó hacia el tocador y buscó detrás del espejo. Ese era el escondite en el que intercambiaban información que no querían que otros encontraran. Esperaba encontrar una nota de su hija diciéndole que había huido.

Tomó el sobre y sacó la carta para leerla.

―Se han llevado a Rukia. ―el rey entró en la habitación inquieto y preocupado. Era su única y preciada hija y aunque sabía de sus habilidades y valentía, no sabía a qué peligros estaría expuesta.

Un guardia había visto a un par de hombres corriendo hacia el puerto con ella en brazos, bien podría tratarse de un secuestro para pedir recompensa, o venganza de algún enemigo.

―Lo sé. ―mencionó despegando la vista del papel para verlo. ―lo ha mencionado en la carta, quiere descubrir quien la mandó a secuestrar y porqué. ―informó la reina.

―Le heredaste a tu hija lo inconsciente. ―le reprochó Byakuya. Estaba arrepentido de darle tantas libertades. No importaba que tanto estuviera entrenada, no dejaba de ser una mujer joven exponiéndose a peligros innecesarios. ―No siempre va a tener suerte.

―No es suerte, es habilidad y astucia. ―mencionó Yoruichi, que aunque no lo demostrara temía por su hija. ―confiemos en ella.

Byakuya asintió, sin embargo prepararía todo para iniciar su búsqueda inmediatamente.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Rukia caminaba con las manos amarradas al frente, y jalada por la cuerda del capitán del barco que descansaba en aquel puerto alejado de su reino. Se habían trasladado en botes hasta ahí.

Algunos piratas estaban parados a los lados de la rampa de abordaje, otros la veían desde arriba, lanzándoles chiflidos y gritos de burla.

Uno se atrevió a escupirle a los pies. Ahogó las malas palabras que tenía en mente, pero se grabó muy bien su rostro, sería el segundo en recibir un castigo, el primero por supuesto sería el capitán.

Ichigo la jaló un poco más para que avanzara haciéndola tropezar y reiniciando las burlas de los hombres. Al llegar a cubierta cruzó miradas con un joven parecido al capitán, pero un poco más moreno, de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

La mirada verde se mostraba culpable, pero ella le sonrió débilmente, brindándole confianza.

Mientras era conducida a lo que suponía era el camarote del joven de cabello naranja, escuchó a varios hombres decir sobre que era mala suerte tener a una mujer a bordo.

.

.

―A partir de ahora este camarote será tu hogar. ―mencionó el chico después de desatarla. ―así que siéntete cómoda. ―se burló.

Sintieron como el barco se puso en movimiento.

Rukia miró la habitación mientras se tallaba las muñecas, que quedaron rojas pues la soga estaba muy apretada. Había una cama matrimonial con sábanas amarillentas por lo viejas, una mesa de madera con silla sobre la que reposaba una botella de ron y una copa, en la piecera de la cama estaba el ropero, y en una esquina un barril sin tapa. En las paredes había dos lámparas de aceite.

Sonrió por lo poco observador que podía ser el hombre frente a ella.

―Y dime ¿por qué me has traído contigo? ―preguntó ella sin miedo.

―Porque vales muchas monedas en oro. ―reconoció el chico acercándose a la mesa. ―pero no te preocupes, te quieren viva, así que si te portas bien, en diez días todo esto te parecerá una pesadilla. ―mencionó sirviéndose una copa de licor.

Diez días, eso sólo le dejaba a Rukia dos lugares posibles para llegar: el reino Las Noches y el Vandereich. Los dos reyes siempre se mostraron interesados en su reino, bien podrían mandarla secuestrar para hacer un pacto con su padre.

Afuera se escucharon más fuerte las discusiones de los hombres.

―Creo que tendrás un motín gracias a mí. ―mencionó Rukia con un poco de diversión. Él se preguntó como en una situación así no se mostraba asustada.

―Mis hombres no son tan estúpidos, saben las consecuencias de revelarse contra mí. ―dijo colocando sobre la mesa la copa vacía.

Rukia dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el barril que contenía harina.

―Aun así tengo que asegurarme de que mi estadía aquí no se vea en peligro. ―mencionó y metió la mano en el barril. Rebuscó un poco ante la atenta y confusa mirada del chico y para su sorpresa sacó una espada blanca con un lazo del mismo color. Dio la vuelta hacia él y lo señaló con el arma.―Así que capitán Vizard, o mejor dicho capitán Ichigo Kurosaki, desde este momento considere al barco Zangetsu como abordado. Ahora el barco y la tripulación me pertenecen.

Después de la sorpresa por conocer su identidad, Ichigo comenzó a carcajear como nunca lo había hecho. Rukia suspiró y movió la cabeza en negación.

Caminó hacia él a tiempo para tomarlo en brazos, pues había perdido la movilidad del cuerpo.

―¿Qué me has hecho? ―preguntó incrédulo y porque no, atemorizado, no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, sólo la cabeza.

―Cuando menosprecias a tu enemigo es muy fácil ser engañado. ―dijo ella arrastrándolo como pudo hacia la cama. ―Debiste sospechar el que no haya habido guardias bajo mi ventana, que no haya puesto resistencia al secuestro y el que hubiera un barril en tu habitación.

Ella se acostó en la cama con el encima, asegurándose de colocar la punta de la espada en su costado, pero oculta a la vista de otros.

―Ahora, sino quieres morir desangrado, cuando entren tus hombres pidiendo mi muerte, les dirás que a partir de hoy seré tu mujer, así que deben olvidarse de esa idea y tendré libertad para recorrer todo el barco.

―Estás loca si crees que haré eso. ―replicó Ichigo por orgullo.

―Eres muy valiente, veo que no temes morir. ―ella se acomodó mejor debajo de él, sus pieles se rozaron provocando descargas eléctricas en ambos, pero decidieron ignorarlo. ―pero qué tal si alguna de tus adorables hermanitas sufriera un accidente, ¿serás capaz de ver a la otra a los ojos y decirle que fue tu culpa? ―preguntó con malicia. ―Yuzu y Karin son muy lindas, me daría pena hacerles daño.

De nuevo el joven se mostró sorprendido. Casi nadie sabía su verdadero nombre y mucho menos que tenía hermanas, pues no deseaba exponer a su familia. Así que llegó a una conclusión: había un traidor en el barco.

Para que no le quedara dudas, Rukia le reveló algunas cosas más sobre la localización de su familia, así que tragándose su coraje Ichigo decidió hacer lo que ella le indicó.

Minutos después entraron dos de sus hombres, que quedaron impactados al ver a su capitán sobre la chica, pues daba la apariencia de que él estaba por tomarla a la fuerza.

―Capitán veníamos a pedir que se echara por la borda a la mujer. ―comentó uno. ―ya sabe, por las superstición. ―pero ahora viendo esa escena dudaba que el capitán aceptara.

Rukia picó a Ichigo en el costado, animándolo a continuar.

―¡Largo! ―exigió. ―¿Qué no ven que estoy ocupado? ―preguntó con coraje. Coraje por haber caído en la trampa de una chica linda.

Los hombres se asustaron por la cara de enojo de su capitán y disculpándose salieron del camarote. Se imaginaron lo que pasaría ahí dentro por lo que fueron a informarle a la tripulación.

Según la tradición una mujer no podía abordar un barco pirata, pues traería mala suerte, a menos que fuera tomada primero por el capitán del barco.

Cuando se vieron solos, Rukia hizo a Ichigo caer sobre el colchón y ella se subió en su abdomen, con las piernas flexionadas a un costado.

Se estiró un poco y colocó su espada sobre el cuello del chico.

―¿Y ahora quien es la damisela en peligro? ―se jactó ella con diversión mientras le sangraba la pequeña herida que causó.

―¡Estás loca! ―exclamó él. Es cierto que no era ningún santo, pero no todo lo que hacía lo hacía por diversión, necesitaba dinero para ayudar a su pueblo que estaba padeciendo de hambre, pero ella se veía muy feliz.

Y ella, bueno ella si estaba disfrutando el tener a ese hombre bajo control, pero sólo porque la había humillado primero, y porque había algo en él que le gustaba. En verdad no pensaba hacerle algo a su familia, eran amenazas vacías.

Retiró la espada de su cuello.

―Te mereces un castigo por haberme arrojado del balcón y reírte de mí. ―comentó Rukia mientras abría de un tirón la camisa de Ichigo.

―¿Qué piensas hacer? ―preguntó él y deseó no haber sonado tan emocionado como lo hizo.

―Podría herirte aquí. ―señaló presionando levemente el filo de su espada arriba del ombligo del chico. ―o aquí. ―presionó cerca de las costillas del lado derecho. ―o aquí. ―señaló el pecho.

El corazón masculino bombeó con fuerza y sintió la adrenalina circular por su sistema.

―Pero por ahora me conformaré con poco. ―Rukia dejó la espada de lado y sacó un plumón que siempre llevaba consigo. Empezó a dibujar Chappys en su pecho y unos pequeños mapachitos.

Y si ella estaba loca, él estaba demente, pues pensó que no le importaría ser castigado eternamente por esa chica, siempre que pudiera disfrutar de su contacto y su aroma.

.

.

Rukia salió del camarote dejando a Ichigo todavía bajo los efectos del veneno, ya no tardaría en pasársele. Se había despeinado, desmaquillado y quitado la crinolina del vestido, esperaba que luciera como si acabara de tener relaciones con el capitán.

El cielo se había oscurecido y el oleaje estaba siendo cada vez más fuerte. Los marinos en la borda la miraban con recelo.

Y ella sabía el por qué: le achacaban el mal tiempo. Necesitaba ser cuidadosa. Siguió caminando observando el horizonte, estaban viajando hacia el sur, si seguían por ese trayecto llegarían a Las Noches, si viraban al oeste, al Vandereich.

No importaba el destino, estaba lista para atacar a quien fuera que se atrevió a secuestrarla y declararle la guerra al reino de su padre.

Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo rodeada por varios piratas, que apegados a la tradición, tenían miedo de su destino gracias a su presencia en el barco.

Ella se giró cuando sintió a alguien acercarse. Era un hombre alto de cabello castaño rizado. Tenía su espada lista para atacar.

―Nos pidieron secuestrarla, pero no creo que se enojen si de una vez la quitamos de en medio. ―dijo y la atacó con un movimiento hacia la derecha, pero ella pudo esquivarlo haciéndose hacia atrás.

―¡Princesa! ―gritaron a un costado. El hombre de ojos verdes le lanzó una espada y ella alzó la mano para atraparla en pleno vuelo.

―Kaien ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―preguntó otro compañero a su lado.

―Es una princesa, ¿Qué podrá hacer con una espada? Quizá nos divierta un poco antes de morir. ―señaló y su compañero se conformó con la explicación.

Pero la princesa demostró tener un buen dominio de la espada, atajando cada golpe que su adversario daba, además atacaba con fuerza. No dejaba de sonreír mientras lo hacía, e incluso lo obligó a retroceder.

El cielo resplandecía con los truenos y el barco se movía de un lado a otro por la furia del mar.

Pronto Rukia se vio rodeada de otros dos, pero ella no se mostró asustada. Intercambiaba golpes con uno y con otro, esquivaba ataques haciéndose a un costado, giraba entre uno y otro y atacaba haciendo retroceder a los otros.

Otros dos se iban a unir atacándola por la espalda, pero entonces Ichigo apareció protegiéndola.

Si alguien se extrañó o divirtió por los dibujos que sobresalían en su pecho, no lo demostró en ese momento.

―Han osado insubordinarse. ―mencionó Ichigo. ―les saldrá caro su atrevimiento. ―dijo mientras cruzaba espadas con los hombres.

Pronto fue un combate entre aquellos leales al capitán y los que preferían matar a la princesa para evitar la maldición.

Varios hombres cayeron muertos en cubierta, otros fueron lanzados por la borda.

Ichigo peleaba con un hombre cuando un fuerte oleaje sucedió, haciendo que el hombre impactara contra él cayendo los dos al mar.

―¡Ichigo! ―gritó Rukia y sin pensarlo mucho corrió tambaleándose por cubierta soltando la espada, se subió al barandal y se arrojó al mar ante la mirada de sorpresa de quienes seguían en pie.

La lucha cesó y todos corrieron a mirar por el barandal.

Ichigo sabía nadar, pero la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Rukia caer hacia él le impidió hacer algo. Mientras se sumergían en el agitado mar, ella le extendió el brazo y él no dudó en hacer lo mismo para entrelazar sus manos.

Ella, con una fuerza admirable, lo jaló hacia su pecho y pudieron salir a la superficie.

De inmediato les lanzaron una cuerda, ahora fue el turno de Ichigo de abrazar a la chica y con la otra mano sujetar la cuerda mientras eran subidos por sus hombres.

―¿Si eres consciente de que no necesitaba ser salvado? ―preguntó con diversión una vez estuvieron a salvo en cubierta.

Ella se sonrojó. ¿Cómo no recordó que era capitán y que tenía que saber nadar?

―¡Idiota! ―dijo ella y lo pateó en la espinilla. ―¡Debes estarme agradecido! ¡Arruiné mi vestido por ti! ―en realidad estaba avergonzada por quedar en evidencia.

Ichigo sonrió por lo tierna que se veía así, no pudiendo controlar sus impulsos, la tomó por los brazos y se inclinó para robarle un beso.

Los demás se retiraron, tras aquella demostración de valentía de Rukia, les quedaba claro que ahora era uno de ellos. Además notaron que su capitán estaba loco por ella.

Se escucharon cuchicheos sobre los dibujos del capitán. Quizá era un fetiche de la princesa.

Cuando terminaron el beso, que también ella correspondió, Ichigo se adelantó a hablar.

―Para todos eres mi mujer, sería raro si no te besara. ―señaló disolviendo la réplica de Rukia. Él se quitó el arete de perla negra y se lo aventó. ―Ahora nadie dudará de ello.

Rukia sabía que cuando un capitán tomaba a una mujer como compañera le daba su arete. Era como una marca para evitar que otros hombres la tocaran.

Ella vio el arete entre sus manos y se sintió nerviosa.

―Ahora tendremos que desviarnos a un puerto por más hombres. ―señaló Ichigo rascándose la nuca, viendo los cuerpos muertos en su cubierta.

―Ah, eso no será problema. ―mencionó con tranquilidad la chica colocándose el arete. Ichigo sintió algo cálido en su pecho. ―mira. ―le señaló un punto por el este.

Ichigo miró al lugar y el color se le fue, hacia ellos y a gran velocidad se dirigía el junco con la bandera de la calavera de fuego azul.

―Te dije que te consideraras abordado. ―continuó Rukia y se descubrió parte del pecho, cerca del nacimiento del seno derecho, ahí tenía el tatuaje de la calavera blanca rodeada de fuego azul.

" _Nunca, pero nunca, te enfrentes al pirata tatuado en el pecho con el símbolo de la calavera, porque entonces sentenciarás tu muerte. Él es el pirata Shinigami y a bordo del Gotei Trece te llevará al infierno."_

Ella sonrió, ya se esperaba que Ichigo se mostrara en shock. Seguramente su padre había reaccionado igual cuando se vio secuestrado por su madre, que fue Shinigami antes que ella, y que se encargó de extender por toda la región e incrementar la fama de su nombre. Aunque exageró algunas cosas en el proceso.

Y ese día, además de que Ichigo descubrió que le gustaba no sólo la princesa que tenía que secuestrar, sino el pirata sanguinario temido por muchos, comenzaron las aventuras y el romance entre un pirata y la princesa-pirata.

* * *

 ***Junco:** Buques que practicaban la piratería en el siglo XV. Podían navegar en aguas profundas.

Es una historia medio rara, como varias que se me ocurren, pero si no la escribía no podría estar en paz. Espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado.

Creo que da para más capítulos, pero no quiero que se agregue a la larga lista de fic sin terminar, por eso prefiero dejarla como one-shot.

 **Saludos.**


End file.
